MoriXHaru Drabbles
by JPopHeart
Summary: Five drabbles about Mori and Haruhi.


**10 Mori X Haruhi Drabbles!**

**I found this challenge by reading some other people's stories. I hope you enjoy these and review !**

**Rules:**  
1. Put your songs on shuffle.  
2. Click next for the first challenge.  
3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.  
4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.  
5. Do this for 5 songs, and good luck.

**(This is meant to be ten but I only had time to do 5)**

----  
1.

(Song: Smile- Lilly Allen )

Mori closed his eyes. His thoughts were drifting to the same person and he had to remove this from his mind. Nothing could distract him from Mitsukuni.

"Takashi.. Takashi!" Honey's voice called to him, "Are you sleeping?"

Mori opened his eyes, "No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Oh, Okay then!" Honey continued as though nothing had happened, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Honey shrugged and lent back into his chair, and began to draw a picture in his notebook.

Mitsukuni wouldn't know that Mori's thoughts kept drifting back to Haruhi Fujioka.

2.

(Song: Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton)

It was an ordinary day.

Morinozuka walked down the many hallways of Ouran with a straight face, listening to everything that his companion had to say.

"And Usa-Chan was dancing!" Honey exclaimed, "Really. I woke up and he was on my bed dancing"

Mori smiled slightly, then glanced up before encountering the small disheveled figure of the new student Haruhi Fujioka. Her secret had been revealed to the Host Club already and she looked her part with her new uniform and brushed hair. But as he looked into the depths of her brown eyes and he didn't see a boy, because no matter how hard he tried he could only see the feminine beauty in her face.

He could see how many dreams that girl wanted to accomplish. Her face was overflowing with determination and hope.

He placed a hand down on her shoulder and gave a sharp-nod.

She looked puzzled and gazed up at him.

He said nothing, removed his hand, and kept walking.

3.

(Song: True Colors)

Haruhi sighed.

She knew how hard it must be for Mori. His dark eyes always looked so silent, they didn't tell stories but they hid every feeling his heart was aching to share.

She longed for one of his rare smiles or a laugh. She'd do anything for one of those occasional moments of happiness. Because she knew inside and out he was beautiful and how bright he could shine if he let himself. She loved that side of Mori and wished she could feel it. She was aware of that hidden part of Takashi Morinozuka, and she wouldn't let him forget about it. She knew he was beautiful.

4.

(Song: I'd Lie- Taylor Swift)

Haruhi slipped into the passenger seat of Mori's car. He was giving her a lift to the park where the Host Club was required to be. It was another strange thing that Kyoya had organized.

Honey and Tamaki were perched in the backseat. Tamaki kept leaning forward protectively, as though to assure himself that Haruhi hadn't disappeared. She would casually move away from him every time. She meant no harm to Tamaki, in fact she loved him as though he was her father. But that was all he'd be to her. A fatherly figure...

A friend..

She turned her gaze to the firm one of Mori.

His eyes were fixed on the road, and she counted the colors in them.

He might not even know how she longed for him, or how important he was to her.

"Takashi doesn't want to spend time with anyone but me!" Honey giggled.

Haruhi laughed along. _I hope he's wrong._

Haruhi knew everything about him that he let show. Which wasn't much but she loved that to. She loved the silent strong personality that Mori possessed. The black and white way he perceived the world whilst still taking in everything with perfect clarity.

_But love Mori?_ Haruhi had considered.

_Oh I don't love him. Or at least you won't hear me admit it._

5.

(Song: Vanilla Twilight- Owl City)

Mori was laying on his bed.

He couldn't sleep, not after the day he'd had.

It had began it sweetness, only to shrivel away into the worst possible outcome.

Haruhi Fujioka.

Sweet, pure Haruhi Fujioka. He'd felt the softness of her lips on his own in the best possible moment he'd experienced. And for once in his life, he hadn't felt so alone.

She wasn't with him now, as he stared up into the ceiling his thoughts of her.

He was still feeling alive. But Haruhi wouldn't be back in his arms anytime soon.

She knew she loved the violet-eyed boy, and the moment of priceless sweetness between her and Mori had only confirmed the suspicion.

Mori would continue to love her, while she continued on with her life with Tamaki Suou.

And Tamaki wouldn't feel alone anymore.


End file.
